This is love
by chloe-hale79
Summary: This story is set a year after rose was arrested for charges of killing the queen, she was broken out of jail thanks to lissa, Christian and Adrian, and is now on the run with Adrian, Dmitri is no longer in her life and she has now moved on from him.
1. breaking free

_**rose and adrian are now on the run from the guardians and the rest of the moroi world with rose under suspicion that she has killed the queen. this first chapter is rose giving an overview of what happened since she was arrested**_

ROSES POV

Waking up wrapped in Adrian's arms with him sound asleep holding me I couldn't help but to feel how lucky I was to have him. Not only to have him there beside me but to have him love me the way I knew that he did. Adrian had always been obsessed with me from the first day that we meet and no matter how horrible I was to him and how much I hurt him, and oh boy had I hurt him, he took me back forgiving me in an instant. The first time I knew I had hurt Adrian was when I went off on my mission to Russia to kill dimitri the man that I then loved who had turned strigoi, I found out after I had come back just how much Adrian had been hurt, but he took me back with open arms and dated me with no hesitation. The second time that I hurt Adrian was when dimitri, after being turned back to a dhampier, (long story) told me that he no longer loved me, I'd been devastated and cried so much, this hurt Adrian because he knew a big part of my life was revolved around dimitri and that I could never fully commit myself to him. and the third time that I hurt Adrian was, yep you guessed it, because of dimitri again, along with the last time but I'll get to that, anyway this time dimitri came to me about a week after I had been arrested, he came to me and told me that he loved me with all his heart , but he had to move on from me he said he couldn't cope with the past anymore and being with me reminded him of his time as a strigoi and he couldn't deal with that, he told me he was with Tasha and he was happy, later I heard she had given him a son, after that he just walked away and left me. Adrian found me the next morning in my cell hurt and alone and upon this he could see that that once again I was still in love with Dimitri.

I broke out of jail a week after that thanks to lissa, Adrian and Christian, it took a lot of compulsion and a lot of ass kicking power but they got me free. And it was Adrian that ran with me, sure lissa and Christian very nearly did if we hadn't have gone without them but I couldn't let lissa come not on this one, if I did I would have to tell her about her half brother and dads affair, and she wasn't ready for that yet, hell I wasn't ready for that yet. Lissa was mad with me again at first she refused to talk to me on the phone and even tried to block her feelings from me to no avail, in the end though she realised that I was doing it to protect her, I miss her so much and she misses me equally as much I feel her ache everyday just as much as mine, I miss talking to her every day, I miss the laughs we used to have, I can't talk to her on the phone like I want to, its unsafe, the phone calls we do make are kept as short as possible. Lissa is with Christian having both been thrown from the royal court due to my escape, they've since set up a little group of their own that is set on finding the real killer of the queen as well as trying to learn proper defence against the strigoi, in this group are the likes of Eddie, mia and Jill along with others I don't no. They say they have a few leads but have so far come up empty. Im in contact with Sydney though she's helping me a lot along with my dad Abe, yeh never saw that coming either.

I mentioned before that I hurt Adrian for the last time because of dimitri, yeh I found out he'd married Tasha and had her child of course, mentioned the baby to before, Adrian told me this himself and I fell apart in his arms, it was the pain in his eyes that made me promise never to hurt him again, and to love him, so far so good I hope. it took me a while to get over dimitri but I pulled through in the end and like I said fell head over heels for Adrian.

And that's what my life been like for the past year kissing Adrian, running, hiding, killing strigoi, investigating, kissing Adrian and not necessarily in that order. But no matter how tough it's been, lying here in Adrian's arms now watching the sun set that everything will be ok, and that with his love I can get through anything. Yeh I know I don't know when I got so soppy either.

_**thank you for everyone who read, chapter 2 will be up soon please review and tell me what your first are :)**_


	2. unexpected

**ROSES POV**

Ok I know I said that I was lucky to be wrapped up in Adrian's arms and how lucky I was to have him and all that but seriously I don't feel so lucky right now when I have to pee and can't move out of his arms. He may be a moroi but he sure had a guardian vice grip on me. I'd been wiggling around in his arms for the past 10 minutes to no avail, id pushed at his arms, id even bitten them to see if that would work..It hadn't, I was now breathless and sweaty, still trapped and bursting for the loo.

"Eurgh Adrian if you don't get off me right now I am going to kick your royal ass"

I was starting to get angry now, he was set on falling to sleep with me in his arms as some sort of protection towards me, I had played along with it for his sake, but this battle every morning to get out of his arms was really starting to piss me off. I breathed out angrily and decided to try a new tactic, moving my legs so that my feet were pressed up against I leaned as far back in his arms as I could, bending my knees at the same time, I took a deep breath and kicked out at Adrian. Unfortunately for him it worked better than I had expected as Adrian's arms became lose and he rolled off the other side of the bed. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at him hit the fall.

"Ooft...shit... what the hell... ROSE!" Adrian shouted my name and jumped up from the side of the bed looking around the room quickly for danger that wasn't there, the expression on his face and his messy hair was priceless; I couldn't help but laugh more.

"ahahahaha... oh Adrian cant you look away im going to pee myself... hahahaha your face is a picture" I clutched onto my stomach and rolled around on the bed trying to breath properly.

"It's not funny rose I thought someone might have found us" Adrian frowned, tossled his hair and lay back down on the bed

"It was hilarious you didn't see your face, beside I had to get out of your arms somehow" wiping my eyes I climbed off the bed and walked towards the toilet still giggling at Adrian mumbling away after me.

20 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom fresh out of the shower and with a very happy bladder. Frowning when I saw the bed empty I went on a wander to find Adrian, stopping at the kitchen on the way to grab some food and orange juice, I wandered outside to see Adrian with a cigarette in hand and looking through some papers again

"I hope that's not a cigarette I see there Mr. Ivashkov" I smirked sliding into the seat next to him

Adrian took one last puff then put the cigarette out "first you kick me out of bed and now you stop me from smoking thanks a lot rose you really have it for me today don't you"

Rolling my eyes I looked at the papers in adrians hand "what's that"

"hmm... oh these are some papers that Sydney sent over, turns out that lissa's dad was making regular payments into a private bank account right up to the day that he died, then after his death a large sum of money, same amount as lissa inherited actually, was deposited for the last time into the bank account. Sydney's trying to gain access to the account for names or even a location that will give somewhere to start. She said if we can find a location then we can find out if there's an academy nearby that they may be going to, the last statements she got from the bank were rather recent she's trying to see when they started as well to give us an idea of age" Adrian explained looking at me

I grinned back "well that's excellent that's the best news that we have..." I trailed off after seeing a tall dark figure move in the bushes just to the left of the balcony. I tensed and shot a panicked look at Adrian who turned quickly to look over his shoulder then back at me

"What is it who did you see"

I shook my head "I don't know I couldn't see their face" I stood up and moved to the edge of the balcony, squinting to try and see further. Adrian came up behind me putting one arm on my shoulder and the other on my waist

"let's get back inside call your father and get out of here, it might just be someone messing around but I don't want to risk you getting caught" Adrian whispered low in my ear, even anyone was looking they would have thought he was kissing my neck

I turned to make it look like I was pressing kiss on Adrian's arm "your right you make the calls ill pack"

Adrian took my hand and we started to turn round. And that's when it happened the person in the bush must have been a distraction for what was behind us because at that moment, what I could only describe as two very blood thirsty strigoi were standing grinning at us just feet away.

"rose how lovely to finally find you" I froze upon hearing them say my name and Adrian protectively put himself in front of me. it was a stupid thing to do, seeing as he had no idea how to fight and how neither of us had a stake on us, they were all in the bedroom in the beside table.

"you stay away from her" Adrian tried to make his voice angry but I could hear the fear underneath it, not for himself but for me.

That's when it all started the strigoi smirked at each other and in a quick movement closed the space between us and them, one of the strigoi picked Adrian up and threw him against the brick wall knocking him out cold. The other strigoi grabbed me by the neck and started lifting me, unlike Adrian though I was stronger and had chance to react, swinging my legs up I kicked as hard as I could against the strigoi's chest causing him to loosen his grip on me, I took the chance to kick out again and use him to flip over and stand up right. I didn't get chance to right myself properly before the first strigoi attacked me and flew back hitting the side of the balcony, id fought strigoi before of course but I usually had a stake one me, I sat up as quickly as I could and made for the chair it was no stake but it was as best as I could get. But again the strigoi were quicker than I was and I felt a blow to my nose before flying back again. blood began to poor from my nose, and I had to blink a couple of time to become right again, I knew then that I didn't stand a chance, because the person that had been in the bush was another strigoi and he had now joined the others making it 3 against one unharmed dhampir.

"what the hell do you want" I seethed trying to buy time

The strigoi laughed "we were sent here to kill you with a very hefty reward to"

"who sent you then I didn't think..." I never got to finish my sentence as the strigoi from the bush, who must have grown tired from the messing around, moved quicker than I could blink to my side lifting me over his head and throwing me against the wall. My eyes burst with black spots and I couldn't see what was going on, I felt Adrian next to me and fumbled to find his hand resting my hand on top of it.

I waited for the killing blow to come but it never did, struggling to open my eyes I tried to look around but everything was blurry.

"rose... rose your safe now ok... rose can you hear me" a familiar voice was taking to me from somewhere next to me and shaking my me but I couldn't respond.

The last thing that I felt was someone lifting me into their arms and carrying me I whispered Adrian's name one last time and then let the darkness take me.

_**thanks to everyone that read this chap please tell me what you think of it :)**_


	3. suprise

**Adrian's POV**

I groaned and lifted a hand to my head, I felt like I had just gone 10 rounds with mike Tyson or even been hit by numerous cars. I couldn't remember much about what had happened the last thing that I remember was being picked up I can't remember hitting the wall or even being knocked out, I knew that I was with rose and...

"ROSE" i shouted her name and shot straight up on the bed blinking against the sudden and bright lights, I didn't know where the hell I was but we were definitely not at the hotel anymore and there was no strigoi here.

"Don't shout you will wake her up, she took a pretty bad blow to the head the doctors sedated her so that she would heal quicker, or something, she's going to be fine but she's going to have one hell of a headache I can tell you that" a girls voice said from the corner of the room, I looked over to see a girl with dark blond short hair just reaching her shoulders sitting across from me, reading some sort of book.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell we are"

Sighing she put the book down and came over to stand beside me "im Sydney the girl that's being helping you and rose with everything clearly she never described me to you and your at the hospital"

I frowned I'd never met Sydney rose dealt with her over email "well why are you here better yet how did you know that we were in trouble and even where to find us I know that we never gave you the last location because we'd really only just got there".

"I was with Abe; he rang me a few days ago and asked If I had gotten any leads I told him the same thing that I sent you over email. And that was it for a couple if days, then yesterday he rang me again and asked me to meet him, so obviously I did, and well to cut a long story short he got a phone call to say someone had figured out your location and we travelled down to you as fast as we could. We only just got there in time abes guards managed to fight off and kill the strigoi before they finished you and rose off, I got rid of their bodies, the hotel is now gone because of fault pipe that cause a fire and you to are safe" Sydney stopped talking and beamed at me.

I sat staring at her for a moment before talking "what you said someone had found our location, whoever that is must have been the one to set rose up, and they must have strigoi on their side"

"Unfortunately we don't know. Her father thought that at first, but then why would they want the strigoi to kill her, if it was the person that set her up they would want her alive, no I think is someone else, or its a huge coincidence rose has a lot of enemies its seems"

"Fuck. Why is it always rose she hasn't done anything" I shouted.

Rose groaned from the bed next to me and opened her eyes slowly "I thought I told you to keep it down" Sydney said angrily

I jumped off the bed and ran to rose lifting her head gently to kiss her "hey little dhampir, you had me worried for a while im so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. some boyfriend I am aye." I smirked and kissed her again

She kissed me back and laughed groggily against my lips " your the perfect boyfriend you just don't know how to fight that's all im just sorry that I couldn't stop them either" frowning rose looked back at me " who was there I remember hitting my head and then a voice but then I can't remember the rest what happened to them"

I smiled back at her "your dad and Sydney got there in the nick of time and his guards fought them off"

Rose shot up in bed and looked around seeing Sydney she grinned "Sydney. What the hell are you doing here and with my dad to? It's so good to see you and you grew your hair" Sydney came over to hug rose and they both grinned at each other whilst Sydney repeated her story

Rolling my eyes I looked back at rose "you'd think that you haven't spoke to Sydney in ages it was just the other day you no"

Rose hit me lightly "it's not the same Adrian"

Laughing I put my arm around rose and let her catch up with Sydney for a while, I occupied myself by playing with roses hair whilst they talked about girly things I wasn't really listening. They were cut short however when the doctor walked in.

"good your both awake, with one bad head I suspect" the doctor was looking through some papers as he spoke

" yeh were fine, well I no I am and Adrian looks it apart from the headaches, how long do we have to stay here anyway we really need to go soon" rose said looking at the doc

" we had to run some extra test on you because of the baby, but it looks like your both ok, we would like to keep you in a bit longer just to make sure though, you did take a bad knock to the head" the doctor smiled looking at us

I was frozen with what I thought was the same expression that both Sydney and rose had one there faces. "Im sorry but you had to run extra test because of who" I asked the doctor when I could finally speak.

"Because of the baby" the doctor said frowning

"Baby... what baby" rose squeaked out the colour draining from her face

The doctor picked up his notes and looked at them again before looking back at rose "the baby rose your 8 weeks pregnant"

**Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think will add next chap when I've had some more feedback **


	4. worry

ROSES POV

I don't know how long I sat there before any of us could finally speak; the most anyone got out was Adrian who had managed a strange strangled sound before falling silent with his mouth hanging open. The words that the doctor had just uttered were going round and round in my head. Pregnant? PREGNANT! How the hell could I be pregnant... ok scrape that I know how I got pregnant well I know what you have to do to make a baby but me and Adrian had always been so careful to use protection so that this didn't happen. I hadn't even noticed that anything was different, or I had just been ignoring it, sure I hadn't had that time of the month for a few months but I put that down to stress of everything that was going on. But of course I wanted a baby with Adrian well at least I thought I did, but not yet, and not like this, not with me on the run and in fear of my life every stinking day, and this young never this young, I wanted to be at least 30 I know that seems old but I wanted a good few years of being lissa's guardian behind me first.

"Im sorry Miss... Roberts is it... are you ok its just you haven't said anything for a while" the doctor looked at me worriedly from her glasses, oh and by the way I change my last name from time to time stops people finding and tracking us as easy, Sydney's idea.

Shaking my head I cleared my throat and tried to speak it took me several attempts before any words came out and I looked like a fish trying to get water opening and closing my mouth "im... did you just... pregnant... im having a baby" I stared at her willingly her to tell me it was all a joke and I was free to go, but unfortunately she didn't.

"yes we did some tests and saw that you were. Im sorry but I would have thought you knew haven't you been experiencing any sickness what about your period"

I think I went as red as you can go "I... well I thought it... was just stress" I still hadn't mastered the ability to speak properly yet.

The doctor sighed and went to the door "everything seems to be ok other than that I would rather you stay overnight just to be safe but there is nothing keeping you here if you need to leave. Im sorry for delivering you the news" the doctor smiled at me and left the room.

My answering smile was too late as I turned towards Adrian who had not yet moved or said anything I was starting to wander if he had even breathed. "Adrian... Adrian... please say something please im sorry I didn't know I didn't mean for this to happen I thought we were safe... Adrian please" I felt tears come to my eyes and I reached out to take his hand. Somewhere between me waiting for Adrian I heard the door open and close, I didn't look to see who it was but I was pretty sure it was Sydney leaving to give us some privacy.

Adrian stood there staring at the place the doctor had been for a moment longer, just enough time for the tears to fall down my cheeks, when he finally turned round to me the look of shock was still there on his face, and it took him a moment to speak. "Are you... am i... did she say... your... your pregnant" I'd never seen Adrian like this before and it worried me and made me cry more.

"Adrian I didn't know that this what happened, im sorry ok, ill... I'll get rid of it. if that's what you want" I couldn't see past the tears anymore, there was no way that I wanted to get rid of this baby, I never exactly planned to have it as you can see by the reactions, but I had already decided long ago that if I got pregnant then I would keep it no matter what and raise it myself, I never wanted a child of mine to be raised the same way that I had without a mother and without a father. By the way things were going I was starting to become doubtful that the baby would have a father. However would I said had finally seemed to trigger a better response out of Adrian and he finally looked at me frowning and took hold of my hand

"Rose" Adrian sighed "rose I don't want you to get rid it ok. I didn't want, well I didn't think this was going to happen, not now and not like this, but I want this child and I want to support you" putting his finger under my chin he tilted it up to look at my properly and wiped away the tears with hi other hand. "I love you rose and nothing will change that" and then he lent down and put his lips to mine kissing me.

I kissed him back for a moment then pulled back to talk to him "your not mad at me"

Adrian chuckled then spoke to me "of course not it's my fault just as much if not more than it is yours im mad at me more than I am mad at you" then he pulled me into his arms and held me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back, I couldn't say that I was over the moon at having a baby but I was happy, and Adrian was happy, and that was all that matter to me after all the hurt that I had caused him.

"Adrian we need to get out of here, there may have been only 3 strigoi then but im sure there will be some more around and if they saw our injuries they will know we are here" I sighed

Adrian nodded "I know it's not safe here we need to get you out and safe" Adrian put his arms around me and lifted me up from the bed into his arms

I gasped and struggled " Adrian put me down will you I can walk you idiot" Adrian then reluctantly by the looks of things put me down and shouted Sydney who came running in looking worried

"What! what's wrong" she looked around the room frantically seeing that there was no danger then back from me to Adrian "have you to sorted things out now"

I nodded " yes were going to be ok I think" I smiled up at Adrian who smiled back then I turned back to Sydney " Sydney we need to get out of here now before the strigoi can come back at night, is the sun up because of Adrian"

"yes it is up but Abe is sitting with a black out car for Adrian and then he has a jet waiting nearby. By the time night comes we will be up in the air and on our way out of here. Oh and congratulations by the way" Sydney replied smiling

I laughed and smiled back going over to hug her "thank you, and thank for coming to us today we wouldn't be here if not"

Adrian sighed nearby and took my hand and Sydney's elbow and pulled us to the door "talk on the jet later and for now worry about getting there first"

I laughed along with Sydney as leaved the hospital and went to the safety and the comfort of my father, worrying along the way how I was going to tell him he was going to kill Adrian. Maybe now is the time for Adrian to invest in a whole army of guardians.

_**Ok please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews im not going to update again till I get some more feedback on what everyone thinks and what they think about the story so far. Thank you to all those that have red **___


	5. good news at last

ROSE'S POV

Just like Sydney had said we were up in the air and well away before the night had fallen, if any strigoi were after us they had no chance now, we were on our way back to America, me and Adrian had flown out of there just to be safe, but Abe and Sydney thought it was now time to return and follow the leads there, not only to find lissa's sibling but to also find the person that had set me up, me and Adrian were going to find the sibling along with Sydney and Abe was sticking to the other, it was easier this way and less chance of people finding us. Laying here next to Adrian with my fingers laced through his I felt relaxed and happy instead of paranoid for once. Adrian pulled my hand up to his and kissed them.

"Thanks but what was that for" I asked

"Does there have to be a reason for it all the time" Adrian smirked looking at me

I smiled and shook my head looking into his eyes I leaned up and pressed my lips once to his "I love you"

"I love you to little dhampir" Adrian smiled back down at me then keeping my fingers laced through his he pulled me closer him and put his other hand at the small of my back.

"I like it when you are like this and not being your normal crazy self" I smirked tracing a line over his chest

Adrian chuckled but didn't say anything else and we stayed lying like this for a moment more before Sydney came wondering over slowly

"Hey guys... I don't want to interrupt anything but I thought you should know that we have some fresh leads from the bank accounts. Can I sit down" Sydney hesitated looking at me and Adrian

I sat up a little ignoring Adrian's frowning face and gestured to the empty seat across from us "of course you can you don't need to ask that besides we have been waiting for some leads for a while now" I smiled at Sydney letting a little bit of excitement trickle into me. I didn't want to get my hopes up because a lot of the time the leads that we had lead to nothing. But we had been waiting for these bank statements for some time now and I was eager to know what was going on.

Sydney came and sat down on the seat that I had pointed out, Adrian sat up in his seat putting an arm around my back, and once Sydney had sat down she pulled out some important looking papers and started to flip through them.

"Ah here it is" she finally grinned pulling out a rather thick booklet of paper. I raised my eyebrows looking at her whilst Adrian rolled his eyes.

"What" Sydney looked between the two of us "if you want a job done then you might as well do it properly there's no point cutting around the edges we might miss something. Now do you want to hear what I found or not"

"We've been waiting to hear what you have found whilst you have been going through those papers of yours" Adrian smirked at her

Sydney made a flapping motion with her hands to shut Adrian up, which then caused Adrian to laugh, before Sydney could start talking.

"anyway as I am trying to tell you I think that we have found a location and an age on the mysterious sibling there wasn't a name or anything I couldn't access that just yet" Sydney frowned "but I did manage to find that the payments started 17 years ago, and increased after the first year, which makes me think that they are about 16 years old because obviously we have to take the pregnancy into account, and the payments increased between the time that would be pregnancy and birth" Sydney took a breath then continued "we traced the payments back to a small bank in Seattle America, there Is a small academy there about the same size as a small human high school, and looking at how long the payments have been going on for im positive that they will still be going there, we know that they are moroi of course it's just finding them" Sydney finally stopped talking and beamed at us

I grinned back and pulled her into a hug "Sydney you are the most amazing person in the world do you know that" I pulled back to look at her frowning "you haven't told lissa or the others have you, one lissa doesn't know anything about this and two I don't want them to know till we have found something solid, or until what we find checks out."

Sydney shook her head "no. the only people that know are me, you, Adrian and your dad I told the bank I was a social worker trying to track down someone's son" Sydney shrugged.

I grinned at Sydney then turned round to Adrian who had lost interest after Sydney had stopped talking and had taken to playing with my hair. "Isn't that great Adrian what Sydney Did?"

Adrian shrugged and looked back at me "it's good but we have been here before rose and nothing has turned out like we want it. Im not going to put faith into this until we know for sure that they are there. I'll just be glad when this is all over and I can spend some quality time with you, I haven't had any in 8 weeks if you know what I mean, maybe this long flight is the perfect time for a catch up" Adrian winked at me then laughed, that got him a light hit from me and a fake retching noise from Sydney.

"Could you please leave the love talk till after I am gone I really do not want to hear that thank you very much" Sydney sighed standing up

I frowned "you don't have to leave Sydney, Adrian was only joking"

"No I wasn't" Adrian mumbled earning him another elbow in the ribs from me

Sydney rolled her eyes "its fine im up to a really good part in the book that im reading anyway ill talk to you later" Sydney smiled then left.

I smiled back and then turned back round to Adrian and hit him lightly on the shoulder again "that wasn't nice"

"I didn't tell her she had to leave rose I was just making a joke"

"Yes but you made Sydney feel uncomfortable that's why she left, and I know it wasn't a joke" I frowned

"Im sure she will understand" Adrian smirked and pulled me into is arms and into a kiss.

I struggled against his kiss and his arms and tried to get out from his grasp "Adrian get off im not doing it with you on a jet" I struggled a little bit more for a moment but he wasn't going to let me go that easy and I finally gave in to his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I knew that you would give in" Adrian mumbled against my lips

"no Adrian I am not giving in I am just kissing you back that's all" however I didn't actually believe my words, it had been 8 weeks and Adrian's hands were now starting to wonder up my top to cup my breasts.

"Adrian for god sake my dad is on this jet will you get off me" my hands had moved to grip Adrian's hair and I had somehow managed to heat up the kiss.

" your dad will be sleeping rose, it is night for us remember, plus he hasn't had any sleep for a couple of days, and he's in the other half of the jet" Adrian's kisses had now turned into little nipples along my chin and he had slide his hands under my bra to play with my breasts properly.

I groaned a little at his kiss and touch and moved my hands to unbutton his top. I felt Adrian's lips curl into a half smirk half smiles against my jaw and he gently lay me back down on the chair beds to take me into an unforgettable night of making up for the last 8 weeks...

**Ok thanks so much for again reading this chapter please tell me any opinions that you may have that will help to improve this story also I know I have only done one chapter from Adrian's POV and the rest from roses if you want me to do more from Adrian's let me know and I will or if you prefer it from roses then again let me know. Thank you **


	6. permission

Adrian's POV

I pulled the covers over rose and smiled down at her whilst she slept kissing her forehead I made my way through the jet in search of her father. I loved rose and with her now pregnant and I knew exactly what I needed to do, of course I would have done it anyway but in a few years when we were both ready.

I walked to the first half of the jet finding her father sitting up and reading through the papers that Sydney had showed us earlier, Sydney was fast asleep a couple of seats away with her book hanging just out of her hand, I was starting to feel a little sorry for her which was odd for me but the changes from day to night must have been hard for her to deal with, she looked like she was coping well but whenever she had the chance she was falling asleep. I cleared my throat and sat opposite Abe.

He looked at me raising his eyebrows and set the papers aside. "I was wondering how long it was going to be before you turned up next to me. Have you come to apologise for knocking up my daughter or have you come to tell me that you are running off and leaving her, I wouldn't be surprised I guess that is expected from you"

I shook my head angrily and looked across at Abe "I've come to do neither actually, im not pretending that rose getting pregnant didn't come as a shock to both of us and that the timing of it could have been better, but im happy she is pregnant I love rose and want a family with her. And as for running away, well wouldn't that be a little hypocritical of you seen as you and Janine both abandoned rose when she was born. And unless I am even more mistaken you have only been in her life for less than two years." I smirked at Abe. Maybe I shouldn't have said that but he didn't really have any right to tell me that I was going to abandon rose.

Abe glared across at me "what do you want then Adrian and speak fast because your starting to annoy me and my guardians are bored, and unless I am mistaken you don't have any do you"

I raised my eyebrows at Abe "I thought we were starting to get along and now you're threatening me, Im not sure rose would like that do you. If you really want to know I came here to ask for your daughters hand in marriage"

That shut Abe up he looked at me in shock for a moment then laughed "well mr ivashkov I never expected that you" Abe shook his head still laughing "and if I give you permission for her hand in marriage then how do I know that you won't run off and leave he when times get to tough for you or you find a nicer girl without the extra baggage."

I let out my breath "look I am going to marry rose with or without your permission, the only reason I came to ask you is because I thought that would be the better way around It, get you on my side more, show you that I am serious about this and want to be there for rose" I stood by angrily "I didn't come here to get a load of stick from a guy that wasn't there for his daughter himself and acted exactly like me and every other moroi guy. But unlike you I am ready to settle down and be there for the girl that is having my child. Do you even know if there is any more of your kids running around out that you never see" again I was angry at Abe or just angry in general, unlike lissa I hadn't got any where to channel my bad emotions I had them all locked up inside my head every day, and seen as I promised rose that I wouldn't drink or smoke anymore taking away what used to be my only release from spirit.

Abe shot up from his seat angrily and came to stand just inches away from my face "you don't know anything about me or my life but fine marry rose but you hurt her and it will be the last thing that you do. Now go before I hurt you myself" Abe pushed me towards the curtain that separated the two half's of the jet. I walked out angrily followed closely by his guards until I reached the second half of the jet.

I angrily sat down next to rose who shifted slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes to look up sleepily at me "what's going on Adrian why do you look so angry" rose yawned

I sighed and took hold of her hand "nothing, just me and your dad having I disagreement that's all nothing to worry about" I cleared my throat "rose I love you and you know that, I want to be there for both you and our child and I want to do the whole thing properly, I want you to know that I am not like the rest of the moroi guys and that I will not abandon you. And the best way to show you that is to do this" I took a deep breath and looked rose in the eyes "what im trying to say rose is will you do me the honour of becoming my wife... will you marry me rose"

_**Sorry for the delay of writing this next chapter guys I've been a little busy and haven't found the time to write the next chapter, please tell me what you think of this chap or let me know if you think it can be improved. Thanks for reading please review as it helps me to know what people like or don't like. **_


	7. my answer

Roses POV

I stared at Adrian as if he had just grown an extra ten heads, I couldn't take in what he had just said, and well I had but marry him. What ... just ok wow. This was Adrian ivashkov we were talking about, and yes he had been with me for the past year, but him settling down? Really? I thought I would have to beg and plead to marry him for years before he married me. and defiantly not yet I wasn't ready yet, hell I wasn't ready for a child yet I was 19 years old, I wasn't expecting to settle down like this for another 11 years. I couldn't decide whether I was still dreaming and this was one of Adrian's horrible jokes on me. I slowly reached down and pinched my arm, and found out I was defiantly not dreaming. I didn't know what to do I loved Adrian more than anything. I mean Dimitri had been gone for more than a year now and was settled with Tasha with a kid of their own there was no way that he was coming back to me now.

Wait what the hell was I thinking about dimitri for I had promised myself, well more like forced myself... no forced wasn't even the right word either, I had given myself to Adrian, I had given my whole heart to him and there was not a part of me that didn't love him. I had gotten over Dimitri, and know I was sat here thinking about him when the man sitting across from me had asked me to marry him. I loved Adrian and that was all that mattered wasn't it? I didn't know what expression was on my face now or how long I had been sat there having this little debate of my own but it was enough time for the smile on Adrian's face to falter and to fall.

I sighed and went to speak "Adrian ...I...I..." I looked at him now looking so vulnerable and like he already knew what I was going to say that I changed whatever was going to come out of my mouth to something that would make him happy "yes... I will marry you Adrian" I forced a smile at him. Adrian answering smile was dazzling as he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine to take me into a kiss that defiantly would be an 18 if it was in the movies.

When he finally pulled back from me, both of us being a little breathless and my body tingling like he had just set me on fire, his smile was still on his face "you really don't know how happy you have made me. I thought you were going to say no at one point then. I know that all of this has come at once for you and it might be a lot for you to take in but I will be there for you throughout. I haven't got a ring yet" he laughed

I shook my head a little laughing, whatever battle was going on in my head it didn't change the fact that I loved Adrian "you ask me to marry you without a ring Adrian. I am hurt"

" hey I didn't know this was going to happen did I or I would have planned it better, and asked you to marry me somewhere that wasn't on your fathers jet" Adrian rolled his eyes and smirked at me " when we land in America I will take you shopping and you can pick out whatever ring you want"

"no no Adrian you are not getting out of it like that. You are going to go and find me a ring and you are going to go and find it alone" I looked at him smugly, getting a frown and a few mumbles back

I rose my eyebrows at him "excuse me what was that now Mr. ivashkov that is no way to talk about your future wife now is it" I laughed "when do you think that we are going to land im starving and plane food is awful"

"I don't know when we land but I know what I want to do when we do land" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at me

"Adrian we have just finished doing that, is that all you think about"

"well who can blame me when it is with someone like you, besides we don't have to go all the way maybe you could just please me" Adrian smirked "besides we have to celebrate becoming engaged one way or another, and to finish off that kiss, im surprised im not a little too excited now if you know what I mean"

I rolled my eyes and laughed but didn't answer him, instead I pulled my clothes back on then snuggled up into Adrian's side whilst he put his arm around me keeping me close to him, I hurt him mumble again but I didn't answer this time. Despite my concerns that I didn't want Adrian to know about I knew that marrying him was going to be the right thing to do, it was better for me and our child. But I also knew that there was one thing that I was going to have to do before I married Adrian, and that was to go and see dimitri, I needed to tell him that I was happy know and with Adrian. I just needed to get the closure that I longed for and to just confirm to myself that I was over him once and for all.

_**Thank you again for reading this chapter and let me know again please what you think and any improvements that need to be made also have to thank my twinny****RozannaBelikoVladmire as I have gotten a few of the ideas from my story from her. Also her story is amazing so you should all go and read it if you aren't already, it is called I am not afraid. Thank you again.**_


End file.
